1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separating a mixture of oppositely charged ions. More particularly, this invention relates to separating oppositely charged ions using magnetic fields. Still more particularly, this invention relates to separating ions that form diatomic molecules such as hydrogen and oxygen from another compound, particularly water, using magnetic fields.
2. Prior Art
Prior art teaches the use of a parabolic dish to concentrate solar energy into a reaction chamber where water is injected and dissociated into its constituent parts due to the extreme temperatures achieved. This method achieves efficient dissociation of the water molecule into its ionic constituents. Prior art methods exist for the separation of ionic components from a gaseous stream, the majority of which involve the use of a membrane to separate the ions based on their physical size or other physical characteristics. Membranes have many drawbacks, the most significant being the cost of the materials involved and the high frequency of membrane fouling.
In the past, various methods and apparatuses for the separation of ions have been proposed to reduce this problem. One such solution is the “Method and Apparatus for Magnetic Separation of Ions” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,109 issued to Brokaw et al. (Brokaw) which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth herewith to describe a prior art method of ion separation. Brokaw discloses an apparatus that has a vessel that is divided by a flow director. The flow director is a wall that separates the vessel into two chambers. The flow director includes a discharge that can be an orifice, a Venturi, and the like. A fluid flows from one chamber to another chamber through the discharge that is proximate to the center of the flow director. This centers the flowing fluid in a magnetic field that is applied to the fluid. The magnetic field imparts a force on the ions causing the positive ions to migrate towards one outlet of the vessel and negative ions to migrate towards the second.
The flow of fluid is directed towards two outlets. The negative ions flow out of the first outlet and the positive ions flow out the second outlet for storage or use. There are several problems associated with using this configuration to separate ions. First, the cost of such a structure is prohibitive because of the material required and configuration of the two separate outlets. Furthermore, this process requires that a fluid include a large content of oppositely charged ions.
In the case of thermally dissociated ions, this process requires that a base substance such as water be heated sufficiently so that a large percentage of the molecules have dissociated into their constituent ions, otherwise the non-dissociated molecules will impede separation. Additionally, once sufficiently heated, the base substance must be kept at this high energy throughout the separation process.